Tu boca de caramelo
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Tu boca es el caramelo que desde niño... simpre eh anhelado...


**Hola, este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste... Esta basado en una canción del mismo nombre  
**

**Kung fu Panda no me pertenece sino a DreamWorks...**

* * *

**Tu Boca De Caramelo **

Inhalaba y exhalaba, estaba sentado en el único lugar donde podía reflexionar sin miedo a que lo interrumpieran **El Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial**… Eso llevaba haciéndolo desde hace algunas semanas… Pero que podía hacer, no dejaba de pensar en ella; sus ojos color carmesí alumbraban como una candela, su hermoso cuerpo, pero sobretodo sus labios, pensar siquiera que un día podría probar su sabor lo volvía loco, pero, ¿por qué pensar de esa forma de su mejor amiga?, sinceramente ni siquiera lo sabía…

Observaba la gran luna, era bella, pero no se comparaba a su belleza interior… se levantó para dirigirse a las barracas y poder dormir… al entrar al pasillo intentó pasar lo más rápido y silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie, pero al parecer su esfuerzo fue en vano, las puertas de la habitación enfrente de la suya se abrieron, dejaban ver las orejas sobresalir, para después todo su cuerpo… Ella lo miro sorprendida igual que él a ella.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Preguntó confundida.

\- Por haberte despertado-Explico apenado.

-No te disculpes Po- Dijo sorprendiéndolo-no me despertaste, yo siempre me levanto a estas horas de la noche-explico aliviando un poco su culpa.

-¿Y porque te despiertas a estas horas?-Preguntó interesado.

-Voy a meditar-Explico.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Si quieres- Menciono la felina caminando por un lado de él, mientras la seguía al **Durazno**, justo donde hacía unos minutos él se encontraba, pero eso no le importaba con tal de estar con ella.

Ella se sentó en la posición de la mariposa juntando sus garras anular y pulgar para meditar, mientras él la imitaba…

No se concentraba, le ere imposible con ella a su lado… Sentir su presencia era más que suficiente para no dejar de pensar en ella…

-Tigresa-Hablo rompiendo la meditación.

-Sí Po- Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué meditas a esta hora?-Preguntó tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-Porque es la única hora del día donde hay tranquilidad-Explicó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que entonces estoy afectando tu meditación, ya me voy-Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

-Espera-Lo detuvo sin voltear a verlo-o me molesta tu presencia-abrió los ojos al terminar de pronunciar, Po estaba sorprendido por eso.

-Tigresa-Hablo acercándose a ella-¿no crees que soy molesto?-preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella, ella volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No-Respondió, él sonrió levemente acariciando su mejilla derecha, extrañamente ella no lo detuvo.

Ninguno decía nada, sólo se veían uno al otro, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos… Empezaron a acercarse lentamente, cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento, podían sentir sus respiraciones cerca del otro, un poco más…

-Espera-Detuvo Tigresa colocando su dedo en los labios de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó confundido.

-No estoy lista-Dijo para dirigirse a las barracas dejándolo sólo.

Agacho la cabeza decepcionado, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era tan difícil?, se preguntaba confundido, ¿por qué era tan difícil robarle siquiera un beso?... Después de pensar por un rato decidió irse a dormir…

Como todos los días, cuando los rayos del sol tocaban la tierra, sonaba el gong anunciando un nuevo día.

-Buenos días maestro- Dijeron al unísono los guerreros.

-Buenos días alumnos- Saludo Shifu- Vayan a desayunar y luego a entrenar-ordeno y todos obedecieron dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Po era un maestro culinario, nadie podía negarlo, la forma de los vegetales y los ingredientes era simplemente excepcional, la forma de servir los platos era ágil, fluida y esplendida… Después de servir se sentó al lado de Tigresa quién sólo se limitó a sonreír, eso lo alegró un poco y se dispuso a comer al igual que los otros…

El entrenamiento era duro, todos habían decidido intercambiar sus lugares de entrenamiento habituales; Mono esquivaba los peldaños colgantes mientras partía varios con sus puños, Víbora combatía con Po en la tortuga de hierro, Tigresa golpeaba y esquivaba los postes de púas de acero, Grulla evitaba ser quemado por el campo de llamas y Mantis saltaba entre los aros colgantes…

Después de terminado el entrenamiento decidieron salir a la arena de combate a descansar; Mono y Mantis charlaban entre sí, Grulla dibujaba, Tigresa meditaba y por último Víbora y Po conversaban,

-¿Entonces cómo te ha ido con Tigresa?-Preguntó interesada, ella lo había adivinado desde la ciudad de Gongmen, y después le confesó lo que sentía por Tigresa con el fin de que le ayudase.

-Pues todavía no se lo eh confesado-Respondió un poco desanimado-pero ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos-Víbora abrió los ojos de golpe impresionada.

-¿Estuvieron a punto?-Preguntó confundida, él asintió como respuesta-¿qué pasó?

-Me detuvo antes de hacerlo-Víbora se sorprendió ante eso-me dijo que no estaba lista-agacho la cabeza decepcionado.

-Pues es una lástima-Dijo un poco comprensiva.

-Pero es que es muy difícil no dejar de pensar en ella- Dijo ocasionando cierto interés en Víbora.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?-Preguntó interesada.

-La quiero tanto, no puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo día en ella; su pelaje naranja resplandeciente a la luz del sol, sus ojos color pasión, pero su boca de caramelo es lo que me atrapa para no dejar de pensar en ella-Víbora estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho Po.

-Mira Po, no te desanimes-Le aconsejo-sólo tienes que planear mejor donde y como lo harás.

-Eso hare Víbora, gracias-Le sonrió ante su agradecimiento.

-Alumnos-Habló Shifu acercándose a la arena de combate.

-¿Qué se le ofrece maestro Shifu?-Preguntó Tigresa por todos.

-Como su destreza tanto física como espiritual ha mejorado, y sobre todo tu paz interior Po- Todos sonrieron ante eso.

-Eh decidido darle maña todo el día libre para que hagan lo que quieran-Todos se reverenciaron en señal de agradecimiento y Shifu se fue a meditar.

-Genial-Dijo Mono emocionado.

-¿Qué harás Mono?-Preguntó Mantis.

-No tengo idea, pero será algo genial-Dijo Mono sonriendo-¿y tú?-Le preguntó a Mantis.

-Podría estudiar más los puntos de acupuntura o conocer una linda chica- Menciono.

-Yo bajaré al valle a comprar algunas cosas-Dijo Víbora sonriente.

-Yo practicare más mi caligrafía-Hablo Grulla.

-Yo iré a ayudar a mi padre, puesto que hace mucho que no lo visito-Menciono Po.

-¿Y tú Tigresa?-Preguntó Víbora interesada.

-No lo sé, meditar-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Que bien- Dijo Víbora sonriendo.

Po bajo al Valle a ayudar a su padre, y de paso a pedirle algunos consejos… El lugar estaba abarrotado, algo común desde que salvo el Valle de la furia de Tai Lung, todos los comensales veían la exhibición de los instrumentos que una vez uso cuando trabajaba en el restaurante con su padre.

-¡Hijo!-Exclamo feliz atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-Hola pá-Correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

-Hijo pasa-Le invito a entrar en la cocina, después volvió a cortar los vegetales-¿qué se te ofrece?

-Mira papá, tengo una duda que desde hace meses no eh podido resolver- Explico un poco para que le ayudara.

-Ajá- Le incito a continuar.

-¿Cómo se le puede declarar a una chica?-Expreso su duda.

-Bueno hay muchas formas de hacerlo; una sería llevara a un lugar romántico-Excelente, ya conocía el lugar donde la llevaría-otra sería comprarle un presente y otra sería alagarla, decirle cosas cursis, por ejemplo: que hermosa es su sonrisa, sus ojos, etc… eso por el estilo-término de explicar.

-Gracias pá-Lo abrazo nuevamente dispuesto a irse.

-Suerte con Tigresa-Le deseo en última instancia, Po lo vote a ver incrédulo mientras que él sonreía cómplice.

Se retiró del restaurante para empezar los preparativos de como llevaría a cabo su plan, de camino al Palacio se topó con un puesto de joyería; había todo tipo de piedras preciosas, oro, jade, rubí, etc… pero la última opción se le hizo más favorable porque combinaba con sus hermosos ojos, lo compro y lo guardo en su bolsillo para proceder a subir los escalones.

Todavía no salía el sol, y eso era un punto clave en su plan, se levantó de su cama, se colocó la mochila en la espalda, y salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás, ingreso a la habitación… Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era tierno verla con ese gesto plasmado en su cara, pero era una lástima que tuviera que despertarla… L a agitó suavemente para no asustarla, ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos para ver frente a ella a Po.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida y un poco indignada por el atrevimiento de Po al entrar en su habitación.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-Explico intrigándola un poco.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Sólo acompáñame y lo descubrirás, ¿sí?-La miro fijamente a los ojos buscando lograr que aceptara, ella no podía resistirse al ver esos ojos ilusionados.

-Está bien-Acepto finalmente, se levantó de su cama y junto con Po salieron de su habitación para después de las barracas y el Palacio de Jade.

Caminaron más de un kilómetro y el sol todavía no daba pistas de salir, después de un rato más de caminar llegaron al punto que Po había planeado; eran un hermoso río que bajaba de unas montañas para finalmente estancarse formando una pequeña laguna, a su alrededor había árboles de bambú y una que otra florecilla… Po coloco una manta en el pasto, saco de su mochila una tetera con dos tazas, unas bolas de arroz y tofú, ella observo el pequeño detalle que Po había preparado.

-¿Desayuno?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí-Dijo Po un poco nervioso-siéntate-le invito mientras él lo hacía.

Tomo un pedazo de tofú, sabía delicioso, no había duda Po era un maestro culinario.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó, ella lo miro a los ojos.

-Exquisito-Pronunció haciendo sonreír a Po.

-Quiero darte algo-Acerco la mochila para sacar algo de ella, cuando dio con el objeto lo saco para mostrarle; era un collar de rubíes, ella se sorprendió, pues parecía costoso para que ella lo mereciera.

-Po-Quiso decir algo pero Po la detuvo tapándole la boca con el dedo índice para después colocárselo.

-Es un obsequió que por tratarse de ti lo vale-Ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-Tigresa-Habló viéndola directamente a los ojos-eres mi mejor amiga-le tomo sus patas entrelazándolas en con las suyas, ella sonrió a aún más-quiero que sepas que no quiero que nada lo arruine-ella sabía ya a lo que se refería, pero dejo que continuara-pero quiero decirte que eres muy importante para mí-Tigresa se enterneció por el leve rubor de sus mejillas que con cada palabra agarraban más color-lo que trato de decir es que…-Tigresa fue quién lo calló esta vez.

-No digas nada-Dijo para luego plantarle un beso en los labios, no muy largo, pero significativo, su primer beso.

-Tu boca es el caramelo que desde niño eh anhelado-Pronuncio Po para luego volver a besarla y caerse sobre el pasto.

Acariciaba su mejilla, sus caderas y la besaba tiernamente en la frente mientras ella sonreía.

-Te amo Tigresa-Dijo besándola nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti Po-Tigresa volteo a ver a su izquierda, para percatarse de los rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día, invito a Po a hacer lo mismo, brotaban por detrás de las montañas iluminando un poco el lugar y darle color, un hermoso espectáculo para un par de locos enamorados.

-Tu boca de caramelo-Dijo Po haciendo sonreír nuevamente a Tigresa-me matara algún día-dijo para volver a besarla…

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus reviews; acepto criticas constructivas para ayudarme a crecer como escritor... nos vemos hasta mi próxima historia... hasta luego**


End file.
